Ponyboy and Puberty
by Katie-Lyn23
Summary: Join Pony on his rough Journey through puberty and even more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am back with another story it is a one-shot. I am soooooo sorry I have not updated in forever because I have had a lot of school and softball. My friend Courtney wanted me to publish her writing to see what people think so let s go on with this. (She is giving me ideas I am writing them we are disturbed people cause we are bored so take no offense)

I am obviously not S. E. Hinton so sadly I do not own the Outsiders.

Ponyboy s POV

I woke up to see a Sodapop breathing in and out slowly. He must still be sleeping I thought to myself. He looked so much younger when he slept with no worries on his mind. I did not want to disturb him so I quietly yet stealthy slid out of the bed.

I began to head downstairs. Darry s door was open and I went to see if he was in his room which he was not. Where could the idiot of known as my brother have gone? Does he ever sleep?

I went downstairs and found him cooking breakfast and frosting the chocolate cake.

Darry you should really start getting more sleep let Soda and I make breakfast for once and you sleep the extra hour. I told Darry reprimanding him yet again. He shoudl know better when Mom and Dad are away.

Who do you think you are Ponyboy Curtis I will lay you right the hell out kiddo. Darry told me in a deadly tone which I normally back down from because I know he is being serious but today I think I grew a pair.

I will tell Officer Scholfield (A/N. Real police officer but a cool dude close friend s dad) I told him strait up cause he is feeling like a badass today.

Is that so have fun in a boys home Pony. He told me smirking. He couldn't do that he was just babysitting for a few days.

I don t know what came over me but I jumped up, grabbed Darry and hugged him like there is no tomorrow. I then screamed, No Darry anything but that I am just kidding around I hope you know that! The tears began to slowly pour down my face. What is happening to me I feel bipolar.

It s okay Pony hush no no no your okay now breath in you are going to be okay I wont ever do it I love you and Soda way to much okay sit down. Darry whispered to me soothingly.

I hiccupped then Steve, Johnny, Two-bit, and Dally, walked in being loud and rambunctious. They should probably know that Soda was still sleeping. Maybe

Hey why are Pones eyes watering and being big, red, and puffy? Two-bit said in a joking manner as always. Where is Sodapop? then questioned to the public.  
Who is being so loud in here? Soda said clearly peeved at the gangs antics which I agree with.

Two-bit! everyone nearly shouted pointing at him.

Yea we all think that Ponyboy over here is PMSing or in smart people terms pre-menstrual-syndrome. Steve said having Dally chuckle and everyone else turn as white as chalk. I stood there like an idiot confused.

Darry looked at me and stated calmly, Ponyboy I think it is time for you to start heading to school. I knew that school did not start until another two hours from now, but the look on Darry s face said he was about to beat the living shit out of Steve.

I quickly grabbed my book bag and hurried down the road with Johnny in pursuit probably for the same reason I hurried away from the house.

Johnny what was that all about back at the house? I asked finally out of distance of my home where we could no longer hear Darry screaming at Steve and for what he said. It must have been pretty bad for Darry to flip like that. He yells but to scream there must be a problem then.

Don t worry about it, but what do you think it is like on the other side? Johnny stopped walking and looked at me with almost pleading eyes.

I don t know Johnnycake probably happy and joyful. Everything is perfect why do you ask? I answered him honestly looking for the reasoning to that question. I really hope he isn t thinking about killing himself again we would be lost with out him.

I was just wondering don t worry though. He gave me a small sad smile that always seems to break my heart. There was a little tear on the edge of his eye daring to fall but he wiped it away with his sleeve.

Okay Johnnycake I don t want anything to happen to you. I gave him a serious look because I didn t want him to think I was joking around so I quickly added, I don t think the gang could live without you.

So I think it s time we part ways we are at school. Don t get jumped by a soc or anything I don t think Darry wants to come here and see his kid brother all beat up. He was using a joking manner but it was true.

Same goes to you. I answered him giving him a wink before heading to homeroom.

All I could think about at school was what Johnny was planning to do. I went through the motions of a normal school day with all the Soc s. Those words are really unsettling because Johnny is normally so passive it is just ugh so unlike him. I probably should mention something to Darry see what I should do about it. That s when the last bell rung I should probably go find Johnny.

Hey Johnny! I yelled down the hall making him jump a bit. I got a few dirty looks fro some kids but hey what are they gonna do.

Hey Pony, what s up? He asked over the roar of students as they swarm out of the school. Why did he come in here?

Nothing really some homework hey do you want to go see Soda and Steve at the DX and maybe grab some cancer sticks? I questioned as we walked down the hall towards the main doors of the school.

Yea I got nothing to do. The old man doesn t want me at home. They wont care what time I get home. He shrugged like it was nothing to worry about.

Don t say that Johnny Cade! Don t think like that! I looked at him in disbelief he thinks that if he disappears no one would care or notice. If anyone would care it would be me. It made me so angry that I felt tears fighting me to fall out and they seemed to be winning.

Ponyboy I m sorry don t cry no stop I was only kidding. I know you care about me but I know how to handle myself I have been doing it for years. Pony take a breather it is OKAY DO NOT worry! he looked at me just wanting an answer of some sort but I couldn t look him in the eye.

Johnny if anyone would care you disappeared it WOULD be me. I whispered to him. He had a look of relief wash over.

Hey lets head over to the DX and get those cancer sticks you wanted to get. I gave him a grateful smile.

We started to walk over when we saw some lady yelling at my brother. She looked pretty mad to me and Soda seemed to be apologizing something.

Ma am I am sorry you have to understand he was cut off

No I am not going to understand she kept yelling at him when his manager walked out.

Do you have a problem miss? He asked in a very authoritive like tone.

YES! she all but screeched.

Then please come to my office. She stormed through the door after him

Man I thought that would never end, that bitch must be on her period. Soda huffed but I don t think he realized Johnny and I were standing right there.

A period what is a period like at the end of a sentence? I asked him cautiously but all I got was the shock.

Umm uhhh yea Pony! he stuttered so I didn t believe him.

Liar! Ill just find out from Darrel! Can I have a pack of cancer sticks though? He handed them to me and just started laughing, What!

Darry will never tell you trust me not today anyway maybe in a year or so. Sodapop gave me a look that only he could somehow pull of, I may never know how.

Well bye you freak. I said my goodbyes and ran off to the house to find out what the hell was going on because everyone is acting weird lately.

Well this is going to become a story and I love all my readers so let me know what you think so if u don t like don t review ####################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################### 


	2. Chapter 2

I know it has been a while since I have last updated I am sorry. I have been busy with school and softball. Talk to Chris my coach he will even tell you it is his fault so I am sorry but at least I have found time for you people. :D i will now try to update at least one story a month. Love you guys :D

* * *

PONYBOY'S POV

I was walking back to my place after that weird incident with Soda earlier. Judging by the sun was in the sky I have to say that it was probably almost 3:00 o'clock. Darry said that we had to be back by the latest of 5:00 o'clock for dinner. Since Darry was in charge I had to listen to him while my parents were away or I would be in a lot of trouble when they got back.

Johnny and I were in deep conversation about random things when we ran into the one and only Dallas Winston. Johnny didn't even notice him until he was standing right in front of us with that smirk that he always seemed to be wearing.

"Hey Johnnycake, hey Pony," he said to us coolly, "Do you guys want to hit up a hot joint with me?" He was acting un-Dallas like because he seemed too eager to be normal. I thought about it but I knew I had some homework and I wanted to get it finished. I wonder how Darry and Soda would feel about it. I should ask Johnny so we can go down together if I do get in trouble.

"I don't know...what do you think Johnny?" we both looked at Johnny seeing as how he had the spotlight and all which earned me a dirty look.

"Why not?" a short answer which is normally Johnny's style. Dallas had an evil grin appear which is normally a bad sign. He took a huge leap forward as he started heading in the direction of where ever this place was.

"Sweet! Follow me kiddoes." Dally said as he pulled us by the collars of our shirts so we kept up with his fast moving pace he earned from running from the police enough times.

"So where are we going Dal?" Johnny asked having Dally's eyes twinkle for just a second if I am right unless I am seeing things which wouldn't surprise me.

"It's a surprise Johnny so let's not ask too many questions." Dally then leaned down and whispered something is his ear that made Johnny making him blush deeply.

"Dal you're not going to do what I think your doing! I won't let you!" Johnny yelped out after having probably thought out what Dallas is going to do. Now I really want to know.

"Johnnycake chill out it is nothing to worry about. We are going to be there in a little and you can't tell Pony or I will rip out your pretty little hair. You can back out if your a chicken." Dallas taunted hoping Johnny won't back out. I wonder where we are going that is making Johnny so nervous.

"Well then name me a chicken so you know you guys can have fun." Johnny turned to walk away, " Oh yea and Pone I will tell Darry and Soda you will be home later." With that he disappeared over the hill.

"It's just you and me now kid we are going to have a blast! You'll see." Dally said as he patted my back pushing me forward at the same time. Then he winked at me and said, "Trust me, "I mean trust big ol' Dal? I am good with that.

"You know Dally I think I might go home because I just remembered that i have a lot of homework to do." I tried telling him hoping the king of lies didn't catch me in mine. I turned around to walk home and he yanked my shirt back to him.

"You aren't going anywhere kid. I am taking you to a special place that will make you feel like a real man." He had a firm grip on my arm so I couldn't run and I was really getting scared because this is Dallas Winston we are talking about here not some hobo on the side of the road.

"But Dal, I really need to go home!" I yelled at him. Hopefully I don't get beat to a pulp because of it. I also wish he wasn't so thick headed sometimes.

"Stop your fussing and cover your eyes." I didn't want to cover my eyes but you just don't say no to Dallas. He started to steer me to some direction.

"Dally where are you taking me?" I asked for what feels like the millionth time in the past ten minutes.

"Kid stop asking question you will see soon." He told me as he shoved me forward again. I feel so lost right now it isn't even funny. I heard a door ring as a door was being opened. "Open your eyes kid."

When I opened my eyes all I saw was pink, pink, and more pink. There were bras, hoodies, beauty products, laced bras, panties, thongs, nightgowns, shirts, sweatpants, swim wear, shoes, and everything that could make a guy think of there girl (if they had one). The tall mannequins were surrounded by little mannequins in multicolor panties and matching push up bra's. The smell was overbearing because of all the different types of perfumes mixed together to make one obnoxious scent. It was lit up by all the bright neon lingerie items. There were rows and rows of almost naked woman pictures all lined up. There were stacks and stacks of panties as the were placed on display.

Dallas looked at me and smiled like he knew something was going to happen. He went to a rack and picked up a pair of fuchsia panties. He gave me a look like he was going to intend something but he didn't. Then I felt something weird going on...down there.

Dallas looked down and gave me mischievous look that made me want to go into a corner and die. He headed to the cash register to pay for his fuchsia panties.

The guy who worked at the cash register had slicked back black hair that was thinning. He had Nike glasses that were thin and made his face look tall and skinny. he dressed in a dark black leather jacket to impress the ladies but made him seem creepish. He looked to be about 5'9 and weighted 170 pounds made with pure muscles. He resembled a Guido in vintage kind of, he acted like a smuck and stared at girls checking them out the way a man shouldn't as if he were a rapist. The light black hairs he forgot to shave on his face this morning didn't help with the rapist look. He was definitely a sight in my opinion.

"Hey kid are you ready to check out?" He asked pointing at Dallas and I.

"Yea we are I just want to get a pair of these fuchsia panties for my girlfriend since we are playing a game tonight." He winked again at...Chris is what his nametag said. I was so confused but they seemed to be getting along well...better than well more like a bromance as the boys call it at school.

"My concubines and I do that very often just for the excitement when my kids are out." Then Dallas and him started laughing together with their raspy laughs. Wait what is a concubine?

"What is a concubine?" I asked wanting to know. They both looked at me and Dallas put an arm around my shoulders.

"A concubine is a woman that lives with a man and has a lower status than his wife or wives for that matter." I looked at them again clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"How many concubines do you have mister?" I asked the man behind the register. He looked at me like I was a stupid kid and I didn't deserve to know, "And what is a fun time?"

"Kid, I have three concubines and what's it to ya to know what a good time is kid?" Dally looked at me and almost feel over from laughter which made me again want to crawl into a corner and die. "You should know what a good time is kid you seem to have a problem down there that requires a little bit of a good time." Then Dally full out bursted into laughter.

I looked down and found that there was a tent in my pants what is it? I felt tears come up and try to force their way out but I couldn't let them, not now I had to look tough.

"Kid, kid it's okay it is natural don't worry about it! It happens to all the first customers when they are guys. Don't you know what puberty it?" He was trying to reassure me but I still don't know what this puberty thing is! The best idea that came to mind was run!

I ran out the door. I was running as fast as I could heading back to my home. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. Not even Soda. I hope they aren't home. The trees and houses were going behind me at lightning speed.

I ran in the door and ran up to my room while I locked myself in my room so I couldn't be home. At least I didn't have the tent anymore. I sighed in relief but the worst wasn't over just yet.

"Has anyone seen Ponyboy?" I heard the voice of Dally and I heard a bunch of answers but they all sounded all mumbled.

"I think he went upstairs why what happened?" I heard Sodapop say in his normal perky attitude that he has. Please don't come up stairs Soda. All I heard was a bunch of mumbling then someone came up the stairs. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Pony let me in!" Is all I heard Dallas yell through the door. He then started banging on it like it would magically open if he did, "Did you seriously lock this fucking door?" He kept banging and then it sounded like he was kicking it.

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk." I yelled at the door and then the kicking magically stopped. Maybe he had given up. Wait, that is too high of a hope Dallas Winston doesn't stop until he gets what he wants.

Ponyboy I just want to talk. I didn't mean to make fun of you I promise." It sounded like he was actually sincere in his apology which made me get out of the bed and unlock the door. I walked back to my bed and threw my head into my pillow and hid under blankets and blankets so that I couldn't be seen the slightest bits.

"It's unlocked." I told Dallas as the door opened. I felt the weight shift on the bed so I figured that Dallas had taken a seat.

"Ponyboy it's natural what happened earlier...don't worry about it, it's actually a really great thing that feels awesome when dealt with correctly. I don't want you to be embarrassed we have all been through it." He said trying to reassure me again but all I felt were the hot tears beginning to form again. Then I started to shake uncontrollably and began sobbing because I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Dallas I don't want to talk about anything right now." I whispered. Every word I spoke my voice cracked a little bit. "I don't know what's wrong with me. That's the embarrassing part!" I told him so maybe he would catch the hint that I don't want to talk right now especially with him of all people.

"Kid you need to learn about it at some point. Why not from me right her right now?" He looked at me giving a look like come on I have been dying to do this.

"I would rather suffer in silence Dal thanks for the help but can I just regather myself?" I asked him as I was shaking still trying to regather my composure.

"Alright kid maybe later." He patted my back and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I laid on my back for a while relishing in the silence. I was trying to think straight when my body was over taken by sleep.

I woke up and had Darry next to me and he saw that I had woken up. He smiled at me and said, "Did you have a nice dream?" I looked at him weird because I don't remember dreaming at all. He had a huge smile on his face.

I looked down to that odd feeling and there it was again. The tent. This time though there was a clear liquid, "Darry what are you talking about I have this issue down there again!" As I pointed down to my crotch area.

"Pony it only means that you are growing into a man." He looked at me and smiled I looked at him like he was just a psychotic idiot that was off his rocker.

"What are you talking about? I am so uncomfortable right now it isn't even funny and I don't want to talk about it again!" I yelled at him because I was being honest I was in pain and I wanted to deal with it myself I am independent.

"Hey kiddo let me help you. I am your older brother an I have been through this before and I know what's going on I know how to fix it." He was trying to reassure me but I didn't want to hear his crap again.

"No! Your treat me like crap and you want to help me now? No I don't think so Darrel I am going to figure this out myself at the library. Call Mom and Dad I dare you." I yelled then walked out to go and figure out what was wrong with me.

"Wait Ponyboy come back!" Darry yelled but I just kept on walking right out of the house. I was done I am going to figure this out.

"Pone wait!" That was the only voice that had that affect. It was Soda and I turned around to see him right there standing in front of me. "Don't leave we can help you." I turned around and jumped into his arms and started crying.

"I'm am scared Soda you don't understand I am so confused." I looked at him and all he did was smile and take me inside. I sat down and they both sat next to me and the conversation began...

* * *

Good Bad tell me in the reviews I was trying to make it longer but I don't think that was good. As Courtney says no bueno!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys long time no see on the updates! Great to see you all again! Well here's the next update. Don't hit me since I haven't updated in a long while well actually short seeing as how I have gone months and months along with out update. Without further ado I do not and repeat do NOT own the Outsiders. All credit goes to S. E. Hinton even though I wish I could own this wonderful book._

* * *

**Ponyboy's and Puberty Chapter 3**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I sat there. The anticipation seeping into me making me a little jumpy. Both Darrel and Soda were nervous. The couldn't come to meet my eyes nor could they stop tapping their foot. There was a slight twitch to every movement they made. This was unnerving them, making me afraid to have this conversation. nothing' ever got to Darry like it was now. Their cheeks both had a slight pink tint but I thought it was because they are nervous and a little sweaty not that they were embarrassed.

The way the acted made me come to the conclusion that this was going to be a nice, long conversation. Hopefully by the end I won't be mortified, but there was a fat chance that I would be.

The silence lay on the air, thick, almost like in the middle of the summer on a hot, humid, sweltering day in the middle of summer. The day were you kick your feet up in an air conditioned home and drink some lemonade.

Darry finally looked at me, "Pone, since Mom and Dad are away at the moment for business," Darry looked like he wanted help from Soda by the way he shot a look at him. Soda sat there keeping to himself and sitting still. Something this shocking made me afraid to continue but I had to prove myself to the gang and not look like a wimp. "We are going to help you. Last time I checked Soda was with me on this, but he is sitting in the corner acting like a girl." Soda sent a glare at Darry.

"I am in on this don't worry. Do not listen to your smart jock of a brother!" Soda said making a point. Darry just smirked to himself since he knew it was true.

I looked between my two siblings. Questions running through my brain at a million miles an hour. "You guys do know that I still have no clue and I mean no clue what-so-ever about what you're talking about. Just wanted to put that out there. Can someone just please cut the chase before I have another melt down!" I yelled getting fed up that nobody would get to the point. They were talking in rainbows not black and white, the way I like it." They both paled at my outburst. Whatever it is all I wanted was to get this crap over with.

"Well for beginners Pony..." Darrel was cut off by the door slamming and the sound of feet slamming the hard wood flooring.

"Hide me man! The fuzz are on my tail! They are out for blood!" I finally figured out who the frantic figure was. It was Steve the DA. He always had the police on him before he acted out over every little thing instead of thinking it out first. Sometimes I wanted to slap him because he thought I was a tag-a-long kid even though Soda always asked me to come and I never really had anything better to do.

His eyes were wild with adrenaline pumping through his veins. His hair was tousled and matted like he had been in a wild bar fight. His knuckles and face were bloody. He was one hell of a mess seeing as he normally came out of a fight without a scratch

"Aye Steve this way." Soda dragged him upstairs in time for there to be a knock at the door. That normally wasn't a good sign. The fuzz normally gave up when they came along the hood part of town since you have a low-chance of finding the person who actually did it.

It's the Police open up!" There was a ton of banging at the door. Darry nodded his head for me to go and open it for the police.

"Hello? How may I help you today sir?" I asked as I opened the door. They all gave me a questioning look and I played it off like I was innocent and had no clue about what was happening even thought I knew the whole story before it was told already. Steve the idiot beat up some guy for some ridiculous reason and that was about it.

"We are looking for a tall, lean boy who looked about fifteen sixteen years old. He has dark hair that is greased back and he is really bloody." I looked at them with big eyes and a questioning look. I thought to myself these guys must really be dumb.

"Sir, I have no clue what you are talking about only my brothers Darrel and Soda are here." I again gave them puppy dog eyes I hope they believed it. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"I thought I saw him run into this house." The police officer thought out loud confused as ever. sometimes it is a good thing to be a 13-year-old, other times it isn't. He looked up and asked , " Can I take a look around the house just to make sure.

"Hold on, Darry! The police man wants to look through our house." All you heard was muttering and then the sound of footsteps hitting the staircase as someone came down.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" Darry asked in a polite way and a plan running through his head hoping that it would play out the way he hopes.

"I would like to take a look around your house if I may." The officer smiled as looked over Darrel's broad shoulders. Darry made the officer look puny compared to his large build. Darry nodded and the police officer walked in without a moment's hesitation. He looked up and asked, "Who is the owner of this house?"

Our Mom and Dad, but they aren't home they went away on business for the week." Darry answered honestly giving a good-natured smile to make it that much more believable.

"I see. I am going to check upstairs too." The officer walked up the stairs and Darrel held in a breath like his life depended on it. Your heard shuffling on the upper level. Doors open and close. You hear Soda say hi in his peppy self. the officer walked downstairs. "Everything looks clear, sorry for bothering you." With that the officer walked out.

Steve walked downstairs and his first response was, "That roof is some scary shit!" We all laughed because it lightened the mood after that intense situation. "If the fuzz caught me again my dad said he wouldn't bail me out again. So in the end I would be screwed."

"So what did happen?" Soda asked curiously hoping for a good fight story.

"Well, I was at the club with Dal when some guy started hitting on my girl. I told him to back off or he is in for it. The guy kept going and Evie was getting upset with it all. She went to leave and I walked her out to start the walk home. The guy followed us," He took a deep breath and went on. "I turned to walk home not paying attention when all I heard was a scream. I turned to see the guy with his hands on _my _Evie. He was going under her skirt and started pulling his pants down. Me being me walked up and kicked the guy in the knee. He dropped and Evie ran. Then the guy got up and we started fighting. We duked it out until the fuzz was heard. We called truce and both beat it out of there and I yelled at him 'if you get caught maybe you'll get laid without having to rape a poor soul. I don't know nor do I want to know what would have happened if I left Evie alone on the way home." Steve finished in deep thought over the whole thing.

"Wow I am so so so so so sorry Steve! I can't believe that happened." Soda said giving his best friend a hug that only guys can pull off.

"I'm okay now. I think. What were you up too?" Steve asked.

"We were talking Pony through the word that starts with P. Then you ran in and we couldn't finish. we haven't even told him the name yet." Soda said telling Steve leaving me dumbfounded again. I just about give up at this point.

"Oh, you mean Puberty?" Steve asked after realization hit him.

"Pub-what?" I asked totally confused and then the whole thing started over again while Steve laughed. Both Darry and Soda turned a deep shade of scarlet again.

"Good luck with that, thanks for the help." Steve smirked and then continued to laugh as he walked out of the house. The conversation was waiting to begin again.

We will do this again in the morning," Darry said, "I am tired from all this" and with that he went up to his room.

* * *

_LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID GOOD AND WHAT I NEED TO FIX. WELL I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! :-*_

_ IF ANYONE REVIEWS THEN WE WILL GIVE YOU BLUE CHOCOLATE COOKIES._

_ ANSWER THIS RIDDLE I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK OF NEXT CHAPTER:_

_ WHY DO YOU LOSE THE HAIR ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD BEFORE YOUR FACIAL HAIR?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know it has been a while since I have written and this chapter isn't all that long but I am sorry don't come and kill me I have been busy and didn't know how to end it. I am not a big fan of this chapter but read on. :DDD_

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up to the steady breathing of Sodapop. The room was still dark with the moon still high in the sky leaving a soft glow across the room. I first tried looking for the clock but forgot that Soda and I broke it a couple of months ago when we were goofing off per usual. Judging by where the moon was in the sky I took a wild guess that it was some where around 1 a.m. There was a slight draft in the room that made me shiver and pull closer to Soda. I let out a sigh of relief because he was so warm. I swear he was like a heater even when it was cold.

While I looked out the window at the stars my mind began to wander. Why had I woken up at this time of night? I normally never do that. It couldn't have been a nightmare I thought to myself, I remember those horrid visions vividly. Tonight I had just woken up for no reason which is very abnormal.

I felt a slight tingling sensation around my crotch area but I tried to ignore it the best I could because I was just starting to warm up and I didn't feel like moving. The feeling below my waistband started to become more intense by the second. The longer I sat there the more it made me want to move. I didn't want to wake up Soda so I decided to go to the bathroom and figure out what was wrong.

I stalked out of the bedroom on the creaky floor trying to be as quiet so I could figure out what was wrong on my own. With my Luck Soda would wake up and he would want to see what the problem is. He might even bring me to a hospital. Then the doctors would... I don't even want to know what they would do. What about Darry? What would he do? Both of them would probably overreact and make this a bigger deal than it really was. That is all I need in my life.

I stopped and took a deep breath to calm myself. I whispered, "You're overreacting to the whole ordeal, don't worry about it. You can still go on with life." The words I said to myself calmed me down a bit as I finally made it to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me just incase one of my siblings try to walk in, which is common in our house.

When I finally looked down my first reaction was to scream but I caught it in my throat before I woke up the house, maybe the whole neighborhood. I don't know, but all I saw was a tent in my baggy pajama pants. The only word that could come to the situation at hand was scared. Why did this keep happening this is like the third time in the past day, well almost two, technically two.

I slowly pulled my pants down along with my boxers. When they rubbed 'my' area it sent an amazing shock up my spine and made me let out an unusual sound escape my lips. Never, and I mean never in my life have I felt something that is so truly amazing.

I let out a yelp as I looked the unorthodox state it was in. It was longer than normal and felt rock solid. The tingling sensation was almost painful, but blissful surprisingly. All I could think was thank god I had locked the door. What would I have done if one of my lovely siblings walked in.

I decided to touch it again just to see what would happen. It sent another jolt of amazing sensations across my body craving more. I had let another odd sound out. I had heard a sound like that before, but I couldn't place where I had heard it. I was confused, but I knew one thing to do, touch myself.

I slowly ran my fingers along my manhood making me jump a bit and throw my head back. I then started going a little faster until it twitched. I almost yelped and caught it in my throat so I didn't wake anyone. I kept rubbing it. I started rubbing it faster without another thought. The longer I went the more pressure I felt and the bigger I got. Should I stop? No I couldn't. I started to see a clear liquid come out the top which scared me. I tried to stop, but my hand was on its own agenda and kept going even though my brain said stop!

It was throbbing more and more until finally an unbearable wave of pleasure over came me making me scream, which also made a fountain of white stuff came pouring out leaving me tired as all hell.

I heard the footsteps, two sets worth, padding down the hallway there in a matter of seconds. Then there was a slamming on the door which made me jump up and pull my pants up as quick as I possibly could making me stumble and almost fall as I make it towards the door.

"Ponyboy are you okay?" Darry yelled from behind the door. What was I supposed to say I don't even know if I am okay so how the heck was I supposed to answer that? Tell the truth or lie?

"Yea j-j-just fine D-D-Darry. W-why d-do you ask?" I ask my voice betraying me. I was shaking horribly feeling so guilty but I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't done anything wrong. Had I?

"Pone you don't sound okay. Do you miss Mom and Dad?" He asked me in a calm tone that pulled me toward him. If only he really knew the truth and would make life so much easier.

"No I'm okie dokie Darry." I ran to my room and jumped under the covers and pretended to be asleep. All I heard was cursing from Darry which made me listen to see whats wrong. Was what I did really that bad.

"Fuck. I knew I should we should have told him sooner look at the mess he left all over the floor." I heard Darry take a deep breath clearly irritated with me. You could hear him pacing back and forth. That is how you could tell Darry was either frustrated or confused, he would walk around. It didn't matter where.

"Darry calm down maybe he was exploring himself with quotes around exploring. He could be curious, you must have done that at least once in your life." Soda was trying to stick up for me like usual but got shot down just as quick by Darry again.

"No! He must have known what he was doing because how else would this have happened," I could see him waving his hands towards something. "Pony is smart, he is thirteen. He should have learned about this already in school. This is probably the first time he has been caught. Soda I know for a fact you are smarter than this." Darry yelled sounding at both a loss of words and angered by the situation. I, myself had no clue what I did because it was both painful and joyful at the same time.

"Darry," Soda said in the same calm voice he used when he tried to calm me down after one of my nightmares."He looked so confused yesterday when you tried to explain what puberty. He also looked really scared at the same time so don't be the one to jump down his throat. I hate when you guys fight and you know that. If you aren't worried about him I am!" By the change in Soda's voice you could tell he was getting agitated.

"You know what I don't have the patience for this tonight. I am going to sleep and I recommend you do to tomorrow little buddy. I am just as worried about Pony just as much as you are but one thing we all need tonight it sleep. Got it?" I heard Darry ask in a soothing yet firm voice at the same time.

"I guess..."Sodapop said as I heard is feet hit the floor as he headed back to our room. I flipped over quickly and really pretended to be asleep hoping Soda would buy it.

"Hey, Pone are you awake?" Soda asked me as he shook my shoulder a bit.

"What?" I asked him sounding like I was half asleep.

"Do you know what you were doing...earlier in the bathroom." He asked me in a caring way, not like Darry who would yell at me. Soda was actually truly curious.

"Honestly," I started, "I didn't. Why? Am I broken or something?" I asked him truly confused and scared which probably showed on my face.

"No no no-no no no baby you are just fine, don't worry about it we will deal with it tomorrow. You are actually functioning the right way." He said with a slight chuckle like this was actually humorous to him.

"No hospital?" I asked really worried.

"No hospital." He said with a warm smile. "Now go to sleep Pone." He cuddled closer to me and we drifted off to sleep.

_Alright, well this was sorta a cute chapter? At the end?_

_Alright he is the new deal if you the readers leave 4 reviews all together then I will update right away. No reviews means no updates remember that. Don't like it don't read it and don't review it._

_Fair deal?  
Yea thought so love you guys :D _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys thank you all for the reviews to the story. Now I have a new game person with the best review gets a sneak peak. Read more about it at the bottom at the end of the story. It is open game to anyone and everyone. SO on with chapter 5. I do NOT and mean do NOT own the Outsiders though I wish I did.**_

* * *

**Ponyboy's POV**

My morning started of with the ringing of my alarm clock. I slammed my fist on top of it to shut the stupid thing up. Soda tossed a bit in the bed while putting th pillow on his head like that was going to stop him from having to face the real world and wake up. If only it was that easy. I didn't want to face Darry after the incident last night that left me confused.

I could smell the food from the kitchen which mean I would have to face him this morning. Please. Kill. Me. Now. I slowly got out of bed, then I pushed Soda onto the ground in an attempt to wake him up. He hit the ground with a grunt and kicked me in the back of the knee sending me down, hard onto the cold hardwood floors.

"Soda get up!" I yelled at him hoping he would get his butt in action which I knew he wouldn't since he was well Sodapop. I loved him regardless, but he was a pain to wake up in the morning.

"No!" Soda yelled from under his pillow. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was probably Darry coming to see what those two huge thump were and to make sure nothing was broken. He wanted the house perfect for when Mom and Dad came back in three days.

"What was that!" He yelled entering the room to see Soda on the ground with his head under the pillow and me on the ground holding my knee checking to see if it was gonna bruise. All Darry did was shake his head and walk out ignoring us like we didn't exist.

"You just got us in trouble Soda because you didn't want to get your lazy butt out of bed." I gave him a dirty look, but either he ignored me or he was asleep. I wasn't dealing with getting him up for school right this second. I was more worried about what Darry was going to say to me when I went downstairs.

I took a deep breath while I looked for some clothes. I threw on a pair of new underwear since I don't remeber if I got anything on them last night. Then I threw on a pair of jeans along with a tee-shirt that was a hand me down from Soda. I put on a pair of socks and my sneakers before I headed downstairs to the bathroom. I tried to creep past Darry so I didn't have to face him.

Just when I thought I was safe Darry yelled, "Hey Pony we need to talk after school!" Just when I had thought I would make it and this happened. "I'll even pick you up from school is that good with you?" He asked.

"I was gonna walk home with Johnny I think I am good without the ride." I yelled to him hoping I could procastinate the conversation with him as much as I could.

"I'll pick both of you up. He can listen to us talk. No problem. I got room for him in the back row of the truck." Darry yelled from the kitchen. I couldnt tell what his feelings were. Sometimes I wished he wasn't so locked up with them.

"Okay? Why can't we just walk home it is amazing outside?" I called out to Darry hoping that he would lay off and give me some more time to think or something.

"No, really I insist." He said trying to be as polite as possible, but obviously losing his patients with me because I refused to take his offer. I wasn't that stupid.

"It is fine. I am gonna walk home don't worry about it you have work and I can't keep you from it." I tried persuading him. He looked at me like I was gonna get a beating if I didn't say yes. His eyes were ice cold. Thank god there was a bang to get our minds off of the topic.

"My bad guys." Soda murmured as he walked in half awake. He looked like he had been dressed by a two year old. He had two different socks, his shoes on the wrong feet. His jeans were zipped but not buttoned, his button up shirt was on wrong. All the buttons were in one whole up too far leaving a stray button at the top. His hair was disheveled to the point of no return, yet he looked like a movie star still.

"Soda! What did I say about being careful around the house while Mom and Dad are away! It needs to be perfect when they get back." Darry yelled at him but I don't think Soda heard him he was in his own little la la land which by the way dosen't surprise me. No one likes to listen to Darry.

"Yup. Okay. Got it." Soda nodded his head just to make it look like he cared the slightest bit. Maybe we can keep the topic off of me for a while and more on Sodapop. Please god please.

"Soda do you hear me?" Darry looked at him giving him the evil eye. Thank god there was a slam at the door to get our attention off of both Soda and I.

"Hey y'all! What's cookin'?" Two-Bit asks as he walked into the house. He searched the kitchen for some food and probably beer to drink. He was Two-Bit after all you can't expect any less of him. "What's wrong with Superman? Is he now on his monthly friend?" Two-Bit prodded at his face laughing hysterically. Wait, what is a monthly friend?

"Two-Bit nothing is for you. Also it is not possible To add to that not now I had a bad night last night." I sunk into my chair knowing that I was the cause after what I did last night. I sunk even lower when I still had no clue what a 'monthly friend' was.

Two-Bit walked over to Soda and gave him a questioning look that only Two-Bit could possible pull. Soda gestured him closer and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't quite seem to hear.

"He finally became a man! High-five Pone!" He came to give me a high-five. I raised my hand confused and Darrel sent a glare that could turn him to stone like Medusa did to her victims. "What did I say?" He looked around just as confused as I still was. "You weren't perfect Superman you know you did it too when you were younger." Two-Bit was nicknamed Two-Bit because he could be. He earned his name for a reason. If looks could kill Darry would have killed us all right now. What was going on I swear everyone is going crazy!

Soda slapped him in the back of the head and gestured for him to come and then whispered something I couldn't make out into his ear again. Then a look of realization hit Two-Bit and he walked out of the room into the living room to probably go watch Mickey Mouse like usual.

"Pone we really need to talk later. Please let mw pick you up from school and we could maybe grab a frosty or something and talk. This is really important. You hae no clue." Darry looked at me pleading.

"No. I promised Johnny I would walk home with him. Our conversation could wait until after school when Soda could be there too." I looked at Soda for help and he just looked away pretending he heard nothing at all.

"Could I pass on that one Pone? I really want no part of this." Soda said trying to back out but I sent him my puppy dog face that he never and I mean he never said no too. "Fine! Just stop looking at me like that you make me feel bad for no reason." He looked at me and I stopped then hugged him

"Yes! Soda yes!" I yelled all excited I wont be stuck with hard butt over there all by myself. Then there was another bang at the door and then another.

"Pony c'mon we need to get to school you little shit. I can't be late and miss my broads." I heard Dally yell from the living room which probably meant Johnny was with him. I swear there is something more than a friendship going on with those two they are hiding something. I don't want to prod or else Dally will kick my head in.

"Okay Dally hold on let me eat breakfest quick." I stuffed the rest of the food into my mouth and ran to the front of the house. Soda in tow still a disheveled mess. "Hi guys." I say to them when I finally get there. "Let's get in action and head to school." We walk out of the house and head towards the door. The gang all here even Steve who appeared out of no where except Darry who was out of school.

"Ponyboy wait!" Darry yelled out the door, "Don't forget about later we need to talk!" everyone looked at me except Two-Bit who chuckled to himself. All I did was nod and head to school. "Be careful all of you!" He waved one more time then went in to probably get ready for work.

We walked to the middle school to drop only me off. I sometimes hate being the only one here, but sometimes it is awesome not having to worry about rumors that aren't true about me spreading because of one of the gang. I heard high school is better but I still have another year in this place. It is terrible.

"If anything happens like it did last night Pone ask to go the bathroom so you can deal with it, but don't make a mess again. Be neat and tidy." Soda whispered to me as we approached the school so none of the guys could hear. Sometimes my brother is really the best but nobody gives him the credit he deserves.

"Okay Soda I can do that." I look up to him and smile which he returned.

"No fights with the Socs got it?" He asked me deadly serious looking me in the eye. He knew I was a better student that so he pushed me harder than he pushes himself.

"Yes Soda." I sigh overly exaggerated to make a point that I know and have heard this at least one thousand times.

"You are no fun Soda they are the best to beat up with their madras and mustangs." Dally says jokingly but you could see from the glint in his eye he wasn't kidding around.

"I am sorry we all can't be the big great Dallas Winston." Soda says jokingly but also serious like Dal did.

We al laughed a bit and then they dropped me off at school. I started my dreadful day not wanting to go home. I hope Soda dosen't say anything about last night to the gang or I would be mortified.

My mind then wiped all those thoughts clear from my head and started my school day hoping it could go slower.

* * *

**_Okay. well good? Bad? You the readers tell me. Don't forget the competition. Best review will earn a sneak peak of next chapter. _**

**_I need now 5 reviews before I update again. _**

**_Should next chapter finally lead to the talk or something sad? Your choice._**

**_My updates will become less common come softball season which is in a month or so. I won't update much because I have three teams and my trainer to worry about. Sorry. Enough about my life. Review! _**

**_Don't forget th about the comepetion and the # of reviews needed for next chapter which is 5. The competion is open until 24 hours from now so make it the best one. The longest one that really make my day. I will also shout you out next xhapter and I will tell you if you are the winner! _**

**_Well Night People Of The World :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys here is another update I hope you all like it. I want to give a shout out to Cloud Strife final fantasy IIV for the awesome review. On to the next part we will be doing the sad part because more people asked for it, sorry GreaserGirl66 :'(**_

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I walked out of the school waiting for Johnny since he hadn't come in like he had yesterday. I sat on the school steps looking out across the fields at all the kids that were running out laughing having a good time. I sat here in deep thought about the events that went on yesterday. They sure did make my head spin.I really just want to know what's wrong with me so I could fix it. I inhale then exhale trying to straighten out my thoughts. Sometimes I wondered why life hated me.

"Hey Ponyboy." Johnny said as he walked over to pick me up. I hadn't noticed him walk over. When I looked up I realized there were one or two stragglers left and that I had sat here and didn't even notice everyone leave. God do I need help I thought to myself.

"Hi Johnnycake." I said to him half-heartedly. He looked at me confused.

"Ponyboy are you okay? You seem blue." Johnny looked at me carefully and trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Do I even know what is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?

"Yea, I'm fine don't worry about it Johnny." I told him looking up at him with a small smile. I kinda wished that he would leave me alone and leave me to myself to think everything through. Maybe I could go to the library and go find a book. They had to have one somewhere libraries have books on everything. My smile widened and Johnny looked at me like I was a psychopathic maniac, which I don't blame him.

"Are you sure you are acting a bit weird if ya ask me." He looked at me really concerned with my mood swings. Then I remembered that Darry was supposed to pick me up today after school. My smile faltered, but I put it right back on. I don't think Johnny had noticed. Where is Darry now that I thought about it he is normally always on time. I heard the screeching of the tire up the road and knew it was him.

"Pony! C'mon we need to talk. Johnny I'll drop you off at our house while I talk to Pony in private." Johnny's small smile fell of his face, "I think Dally is there." His smile grew wider and his eyes twinkled. I really do think something is going on we don't know about.

I slumped over, "Yea Darry coming don't worry." I was very sluggish as I made it to the truck. Johnny was in tow and he tried to mask his smile, but failed miserably. We sat in the car and drove in silence. Johnny got dropped off at the house. I was dragged back in as I tried to escape, again.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened last night, but this is about something else. It is about Mom and Dad." I looked up with a huge smile and probably twinkling eyes. I thought this was going to be a bad conversation. This is all going better than expected.

"Really Darry! What about them!" I ask excited smiling like crazy. I miss them so much it isn't even funny. I don't think that Darry has a clue right this second. I am about to jump out of my seat from excitement. All he did was look at me with a unknown expression plastered across his face.

"Pony I know you are having a rough time lately. I don't want to break this to you, but Mom and Dad died in a car crash the today. I got a phone call. They said I can keep you and Soda if I do some things. I am going to have to give up my football scholarship to pay for the house by getting a job." I let this all sink in a moment. It felt so surreal to me to think they are dead. I let it sink in for a few moments.

"What...do you mean they are dead? I really hope this isn't a sick joke of your's and Soda's." I asked him with a gleam of hope lingering. I don't even know how to take this still if this wasn't a sick joke they were trying to pull.

"No Pony I am dead serious. This isn't a joking matter." He looked at me with a cold blank stare. It was empty staring into space no sign of life left in there, no hope left.

"But,but they can't be dead! Not now!" I yell at him. I knew it wasn't his fault they died but how else was I supposed to react to something like this?

"Pony! This isn't my fault! Don't and I mean don't yell at me! I can't go to college now you inconsiderate brat!" Darry yells at me making me slump down and try to force back the tears so he wouldn't see how much it hurt me. Darry can't stand people cry because he doesn't know how to comprehend them himself.

"I know, I just can't believe they are actually dead." I told him looking up as I said it. All he did was look at the ground.

"Sorry for yelling at you Pony I didn't mean it I hope you know that." He told me with that same blank stare. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"It-it-it's okay have you told Soda yet?" I asked quietly trying to meet his eye.

"No, I don't want to break this to him. He has always been so sensitive even as a baby. What would this do to him? He gets upset when we yell at each other." He finally looked up with a look of sadness, but no tears evident. Darry looked at me longing for the answer.

"Darry. I can't tell him. As the oldest that's your job." He rubbed his temples trying to concentrate.

"Pony what else can we do?" Darrel looked at me pleading. This time I was to look away under his intense gaze.

"It isn't my job. I am thirteen you are nineteen!" I yelled at him. This time he looked away because he knew I was right.

"I'll do it now." Darry said as he looked out of the window. We were one street away from the house. Soda had to be home by now I thought to myself. I nodded my head to show I approved.

We slowly got out of the car and headed up the front porch into the house to face Soda. I quickly went upstairs just so I didn't face it. I heard the mumbling and then the shriek of terror that only Soda could do. The mumbling grew louder and then you could hear the padding of footsteps and another set right in tow. I saw a flash come into the room slam the door and then jump on the bed. Then the sobbing began into the pillow.

"Soda let me in we need to talk about this, I swear you and Pony this week with slamming doors in my face and sobbing into a pillow I am going to kick both you asses! Now open the damn door before I break it down!" Darry yelled and kicked the door making both Soda and I jump at least three feet into the air.

"Leave me alone Darry!" Sodapop yelled back as his voice cracked like mine had over the last few days. There was a long pause before you heard a head pang the door and then a fist.

"Pepsi cola please just please talk to me." Darry sounded at a loss of words.

"NO!" Soda yelled out from his pillow, "Leave me alone you asshat!" I chuckled a bit to myself as he lay there.

"Soda language!" Darry yelled kicking the door once more.

"Leave me to sulk in silence!" Soda yelled back and then flipped over away from the door.

"Whatever Soda just whatever don't talk about it!" Darry yelled and you could hear his footsteps lam against the hard wood as he strode away.

"Finally!"

Soda lay there and looked up at me and said, "Pone don't mind what it is just a way to relieve stress." Soda said as he looked up at me. He pulled down his pants first. I looked away not wanting to look, but I was so curious. Then he pulled down his underwear.

I looked at him confused and disgusted all he did was look up and go, "Don't worry it isn't abnormal. It actually makes you a happier person, you'll learn." He looked up at me then said, "Maybe I can teach you now, but you are going to let me show you." Soda nodded at me to take my pants of. I was hesitant, but did as I was told pulling my pants down slowly and hesitant. Then my underwear came down even slower. I didn't want to do this, but I should trust him, right? "I am telling you it relieves stress because during or after you cum your body releases tension making your brain become more relaxed and release different hormones causing euphoria."

I looked up at him, "Now what? What are you do-!" I yelled when Soda grabbed me firmly down there as he did to himself and then started up and down. It felt amazing, but it felt oh-so wrong. "Soda what in the world are you doing!" I yelled through the odd noises we were both making. I pulled away from his hand because it was awkward and wrong, more or less incest in my opinion. He gave me an odd look and kept going. "I'll be going I'll see you later Soda." With that I abruptly unlocked the door and walked out down the hall when I ran into Darry.

"Is Soda okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. How was I supposed to answer that one?

"I don't know, but I recommend you do not and I mean do not go in there." I said quickly and he looked at me weird before he kept walking towards the door. "Darry I am serious!" I yelled down the hall to make a point. I could feel that I was blushing furiously because my cheeks were hot.

Then I knew he did it all I heard was, "Darry what the hell get out!" from Soda.

"Oh my god my eyes!" Darry yelled, "I am never washing those sheets again!" then there was a running down the stairs which was probably Darry. "You were right Ponyboy." His face was drained of color and he was sweating.

Then there was a scream from upstairs. you could hear the movement after ward probably Soda putting on some clothes again. then you heard the feet run down the staircase and a voice said, "What the hell! I told you to leave me alone! That is some embarrassing you know!" Soda yelled as I just stood there staring at the ground thinking about what he just did to me.

"Soda I didn't know don't scream at me damn it!" Darry shot right back. There was a slam at the door.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" Dally asked looking back in forth between Sodapop and Darry. Johnny was in tow. Both had tousled hair and a trace of sweat. I really swear there is something going on there.

"Wait!" I yelled to get everyone's attention. They all looked and I took a deep breath, "Dally what is going on between you and Johnny both of you have messed up hair and you are both sweaty. It isn't even that hot outside. Don't say you were in a fight there isn't a trace of either of that." They looked at each other and sent nervous glances to each other. Then you saw rage come out of Dally as if he was gonna go for me, but I hid behind Darry.

"What the fuck kid! What are you trying to say I'm a quere? Think again!" Dally yelled before he stormed out of the house while Johnny mumbled an apology and left.

"You know what I am done! Fend for your selves for dinner. I am going to clean." Darry said as he went of to clean the living room.

"Well then..." Soda said before he went to get chocolate cake for dinner which I did the same.

"Don't forget I will pick you up again tomorrow Ponyboy!" Darry yelled as you heard him sweeping. "We still need to talk!" Crap I forgot I thought to myself.

"He hasn't told you about Mom and Dad?" Soda whispered under his breath. Tears evident in his eyes unlike Darry's.

"He has he is talking about something else." I told Soda and all he did was shrug and nod.

"I'm going upstairs to do homework it is almost six." I tell Soda who nods and head up stairs. I sit down and start doing my homework while I ate my cake. I don't know how long I was doing homework when I heard the door open and close and then some footsteps before there was a creak on the bed. I look up to see Soda.

"Sorry about earlier I didn't mean to make it awkward." He said with a guilty look.

"It is a-okay." I told him walking over to the bed and curling up in a ball.

"Goodnight." He says as he plants a kiss on my head.

"Goodnight." I whisper as I curled up closer to him for heat.

_**OKAY guys here is a longer update. Hope you guys like it. So review. Again best review gets a sneak peek before the next chapter which idk when I will be able to update.**_


End file.
